Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin is in his garage, working on his car. He has a radio on, which was set on a criminal hotline. Announcer: Now, to all willing participants. I’m offering a $1 million reward for anyone who can break into my safe. If you are interested, come to this location. Kevin: Hm. I could use the money. Plus, it could be interesting. End Scene At an abandoned factory, there is an alien in a suit of silver armor, which was bulky. There are three ports on the face, which allowed the alien to see. Alien: Hurry up! The sooner you break the safe, the sooner you get paid. A bald muscleman comes and starts pounding on the armor with his hammer. He takes several swings, then gets exhausted, stopping. A guy in a doctor’s uniform comes with a cutting laser, which fails as well. A third guy with a mohawk and a buzz saw comes and tries to cut through the armor, but it simply breaks the saw. Alien: Are any of you able to do this task? Kevin: I can. (They all turn, seeing Kevin walking up.) Where’s the safe? Alien: This armor is the safe. Kevin: And who are you to be stuck in it? Alien: I don’t need your name, and you don’t need mine. Now, can you break it? Kevin: Depends. What is that armor? Alien: Level three technology. Kevin: Hm. Well, I’ve got just the thing. (Pulls out a piece of taydenite) With this bad boy. It’ll be easy to do it. (Starts to absorb it) Alien: You are an Osmosian. Interesting. Kevin: You guessed right. Now, (Something starts beeping, and Kevin pulls out his Plumbers’ badge.) It’s reacting to, radiation? What kind of alien are you? Alien: Doesn’t matter. Break the armor. Kevin: Sorry. It’s not worth it. Alien: (angry) I’ll reward any of you $100,000 for the taydenite. The humans get prepared to fight. The bald one charges in with his sludge hammer, and swings it. Kevin uses his taydenite hands to catch it, then diverts it. Kevin punches the guy away. The mohawk guy comes in with a buzz saw, which hits and sparks on Kevin’s taydenite arms. Kevin pushes back, and the doctor comes with his cutting laser, which stabs into Kevin’s hand. Kevin kicks the doctor away, and tries to pull back. The ground was hot, and he hops in pain, the taydenite falling out of his pockets. The armored alien punches Kevin, knocking him down. Alien: Did you really think that you could fight forever? Then, a crystal wall grows, separating Kevin and the alien. Diamondhead comes out of it, punching the alien. The alien stumbles back. Alien: Who are you? Diamondhead: Someone you don’t want to mess with. The three humans start approaching, when they are hit by mana disks. Gwen comes up, her hands glowing with mana. Gwen: You guys picked the wrong guy to pick on. Beat it. The humans start to run, but the mohawk one notices the taydenite. He grabs it, and runs. Diamondhead fires crystals at the alien, pushing him back. He eventually runs to join the humans. Gwen: Kevin! You alright? Kevin: Yeah, I’m fine. Diamondhead: We came looking when you didn’t meet up with us. Kevin: Oh, yeah. Gwen: Kevin? What’s wrong? End Scene Gwen: You went there to make money? What is wrong with you? Gwen and Kevin are at Kevin’s garage. Kevin: Hey, I needed some money to by some new parts, to make my car submersible. What’s more, once the badge detected the radiation, I stopped instantly. Gwen: The point is that you were going back to your old ways, and that guy is a criminal. Kevin: Yeah, I know that now. P’andor, a Prypiatosian-B. Is a criminal forced into that armor, which acts as his prison. Gwen: You could’ve been killed! Why didn’t you ask me or John to go with you? Kevin: Because I know what’d you say, and you’re saying it now. Gwen: Uhhg! I don’t know why I even bother! (Storms off.) Meanwhile, the mohawk guy attaches the taydenite to a drill. The bald guy activates the drill, and starts to drill into P’andor’s armor. After a few seconds, the drill breaks, though the taydenite was still intact. P’andor: Arrg! I need the Osmosian. $200,000 for whichever brings him to me. Back at the garage, Kevin was still working on his car. Then, gas pours into the garage. Kevin: Oh, man! Not goo (Passes out. The doctor comes in, wearing a gas mask.) End Scene Kevin wakes up at an abandoned mine, with the taydenite right by him. Mohawk Guy: Wake up, sunshine. (Kevin sits up, seeing the three humans.) Kevin: Oh, you guys again. Doctor Guy: Aw, the little baby is scared. Kevin: You think I’m scared of you guys? Bald Guy: Then come on. Make a move. Kevin: (grabbing and absorbing the taydenite) Gladly. (Charges forward, morphing his hand into a blade. He swings his arm, and the humans move out of the way, and Kevin cuts through P’andor’s armor, creating a crack.) P’andor: Thank you, Osmosian. Kevin: You! A red blob starts pulling open the crack, and comes out of the suit. P’andor: Finally! I’m free! (Takes to the air) Mohawk Guy: Hey! What about our pay? P’andor: (landing) Oh, sorry. Here you go. (Fires a beam of radiation at them, knocking them down.) Hahaha! (Kevin charges forward, and punches P’andor, knocking him back.) Ooof. Looks like you’re anxious to be put in your place. Kevin: And you need to go back in that armor. P’andor takes to the air, firing balls of radiation, and Kevin starts running. He spots a drill machine, and climbs up it. He jumps, going to punch P’andor. P’andor fires a radiation blast, sending Kevin flying. Gwen: Tur-bo! ( A pink tornado forms, catching Kevin and bringing him to the ground. Kevin turns to see Gwen.) Kevin: Gwen! What are you? Gwen: Saving you. P’andor: Is that all you got, Osmosian? Jetray: Now it’s my turn. Jetray flies up, and fires neuroshocks at P’andor. However, P’andor eats the neuroshocks. The Omnitrix then fires a yellow beam at P’andor. P’andor: Ha! That was a decent snack. Now, for a real meal. (Flies off. Jetray follows, and P’andor hits him with a radiation blast, knocking him out of the sky. Jetray: Ow. (Kevin and Gwen run over to him.) He said that he was going to get something to eat. What’s nearby? Gwen: There’s a nuclear plant nearby. If he eats that. Kevin: It’ll be bad. Jetray: How do we stop him? He absorbs energy, and the only thing that can stop him is that armor. (Kevin looks back at the armor, and smiles.) Kevin: Then let’s get him back in it! End Scene P’andor is at the nuclear plant, feeding off the energy. Then, Cannonbolt rolls up, with Kevin by his side. Kevin had absorbed some kind of metal. Kevin: Ready? Cannonbolt: (Still rolled up) If you are. Kevin jumps onto Cannonbolt, and he spins, launching Kevin into the air. Kevin grabs P’andor, dragging him down. P’andor: Hey! Let go of me! Kevin: Sorry, but I can’t do that. P’andor: How can you grab me? Kevin: I absorbed your suit. Cannonbolt comes rolling up, and jumps, opening up. He was holding onto P’andor’s armor, and he wraps around P’andor and Kevin. He crashes to the ground, and rolls backwards, then opens up. P’andor was back in his armor, his hands morphed together. Cannonbolt: I didn’t know you could fix that suit. Kevin: I didn’t either. Cannonbolt: Either way, this is your victory. Now, I have a date. You turn him over to the Plumbers. (Rolls off.) Kevin: Oh, sure! Just leave me alone here! End Scene A Plumbers ship lands at the plant, and an alien baring a resemblance to Ripjaws comes off, though he has glasses. Plumber: Hello. I’m Magister Patelliday. Is this the prisoner? Gwen: Yep. He’s all yours. Kevin: What are you going to do to him? Patelliday: We’ll send him to the Null Void. Where’s John? Kevin: Busy. Hero’s work is never done. Patelliday: Oh, well. I was hoping to meet him. Until next time. (Gets back on the ship, and the ship leaves.) Gwen: Kevin, I’m sorry for going off on you. I was just worried for you. I guess (Kevin kisses Gwen on the cheek, silencing her.) Kevin: Come on. Let’s get something to eat. Characters *Kevin Levin (main character) *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Magister Patelliday Villains *P'andor *Buzz *Hammer *Surgeon Aliens *Diamondhead *Jetray *Cannonbolt Aliens Unlocked *NRG Spells *Tur-bo Trivia *Besides P'andor, none of the villains have their names revealed in the episode. *John doesn't appear in his human form all episode. *Kevin kisses Gwen for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Villain League Arc